PS241
/ |title_ja=VS サマヨール |title_ro=VS Samayouru |image=PS241.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=241 |location=Sky Pillar |prev_round=Talk About Timing, Treecko |next_round=Very Vexing Volbeat }} / or Training in the Sky (Japanese: VS サマヨール VS or 天空の修練場 Training in the Sky) is the 241st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Norman tells that he is granting the request that he refused previously. Although he doubts himself at first, Wally decides to take the offer after encouragement from his Pokémon and the old man. They ride on Norman's and go to the Sky Pillar, a place that isn't affected by the bad weather that is affecting the rest of Hoenn. As they enter the building, Wally stares in awe at the massive tower, but Norman tells him to focus. After arriving, Norman opens a suitcase filled with arm protectors that he gives to Wally. After telling Wally to put his s in the holsters, Norman tells Wally to climb the Sky Pillar while he waits at the top. After Norman leaves on his Flygon, Wally takes his first step on the second floor. Immediately, the floor collapses underneath Wally, causing him to fall down. The arm protector immediately shoots out a Poké Ball, which releases . Treecko grabs Wally, saving him from falling with its ability to stick to walls. Wally thanks Treecko for saving him and notes how ironic it is that Treecko that saved him this time. Wally climbs back onto the second floor and begins examining it. Wally notes that the floor is filled with cracks, which prevents it from being able to handle any kind of weight. Wally considers using Rara's , but doubts that she'd be able to last using the move for the entire area. Treecko points out that a Mach Bike had been placed nearby. Wally realizes that with the Mach Bike, he can speed through the cracks before they crumble; and with his arm protector, he can release his Pokémon while riding it. He quickly realizes that the Mach Bike was left there by Norman as a test. Although he doubts his skills, Wally quickly regains his composure and sets off on the Mach Bike. Outside, the old man wonders if Wally can clear the Sky Pillar. Norman states that if Wally can't clear the tower, then that's that. He states that Wally should set his goals even higher than he already has. Norman tells the old man that he was supposed to call Scott instead of spying on him. The old man complies, and he begins to call Scott on his Pokégear. Back at the Sky Pillar, Wally continues to cycle through the floors while battling the wild Pokémon inside. After clearing the 15th floor, Wally stops to use his respirator suit to help his breathing problems. Although Rara worries for his condition, Wally tells her that he's alright and proceeds upwards. Wally continues making his way up the pillar while battling more Pokémon until he finally reaches the 49th floor. Exhausted, Wally struggles to climb the stairs and notes that the floor feels different from the others. A appears and creates a black hole in between its hands to start sucking Wally inside it. A device in Wally's pocket begins beeping, which is revealed to be the third Pokédex. Wally uses the Pokédex to find out the Dusclops's identity. The black hole continues to suck Wally in, even taking the Mach Bike in the process. Wally struggles to try and escape, but is unable to get out of the pull of Dusclops's attack. Treecko tells Wally to release it out to battle, but Wally has doubts because it might be sucked into the black hole as well. After checking the Pokédex, Wally learns that Treecko has an attack that can defeat the black hole. Wally trusts in Treecko, and releases it to battle. Treecko immediately evolves into , allowing it to beat the Dusclops with . Having won the battle, Wally thanks Grovyle for its help and compliments its evolution. Wally climbs up to the 50th floor, but immediately collapses from exhaustion. As the Pokédex lies in his hand, it attempts to register Wally as its owner, but fails. Norman arrives and congratulates Wally for his victory, which Wally states is because of the help from the Pokédex. Norman tells Wally to remove his oxygen mask. Wally does so, and discovers that the climb of the Sky Pillar had increased the strength of his lungs, allowing him to breathe even in the thinner air. Norman states that Wally has grown stronger, which makes Wally happy due to him finally beating a wild Pokémon. Norman gives Wally his Flygon, as he'll need it to be able to fly. Even though Wally thanks Norman for the gift, Norman tells him that the next phase of their training will begin next. In his head, Norman states that he's counting on Wally, as the real goal of his training lies on the top of the Sky Pillar. Major events * Norman takes at the Sky Pillar. * On the 49th floor, Wally is attacked by a . * Wally discovers the Pokédex that was with Treecko, and uses it. * Treecko evolves into a and defeats the Dusclops. * Norman gives Wally his . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * Characters Humans * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * * Norman * Scott (picture) Pokémon * (Rara/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * (Norman's; given to ) * ( ; silhouette) * * * * * * Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Samayouru - Tập huấn giữa tầng không }} de:Kapitel 241 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS241 fr:Chapitre 241 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA241 zh:PS241